Trigger Happy Havoc
'''Trigger Happy Havoc '''is the fifth major and overall World of Marc Mero event. This show is praised by critics around the globe for being one of the best WMMA shows. The show was main evented by Mysterious Mark Mero defending his respect against the newly freed Brain Tumor. The midcard of the show also featured Jerry Lynn vs. Boyce LeGrande in a Last Man Standing match, Them Watts Boys taking on The Yeti and Rocco the Rock for Mero's adoption papers, and Tiger Mask IV defending the NWA Meroweight Championship against "The Blind Wonder" Stevie Ray. Event The show begins with Psicosis II, noticeably upset about the recent death of Hollywood. Suddenly, he gets an idea that he never thought of before. He uploads Hollywood's conscience into his own mask. What he doesn't realize is that the mask is now visible to everyone. The first match of the card was a rematch between Yokozuna and Lex Loser. As the match began, Yokozuna had a stroke and was attended to by the medical officials. Lex, believing he'd be crowned the winner, walked out of the ring to the backstage. He was counted out, and Yokozuna was again declared the winner. The most extreme people in WMMA clashed yet againf in an I Wish You 2 Die: Now It's A Triple Threat Match. Ian Rotten, New Jack the Ripper and Tommy Nightmare fought with the objective to throw each other from the scaffold, knock them out, set them on fire, or strip them. After a long, hard battle, Tommy Nightmare won the match after stripping New Jack the Ripper. Tommy then made fun of him, calling him "New Jack the Stripper". After the match, Lex Loser once again came out, distraught. He revealed that he believes himself to be a total failure, in life and in the ring. Tonight, he will finally commit suicide. He starts punching himself and selling really loudly, but it never gets the job done. After about ten minutes of non-stop punching, Lex goes to the back, once again a loser. The show cut once again to Psicosis II and his now-visible mask. Hiroshima Nagasaki bumps into the mask and, realizing that there's a hot chick with a feminine penis in the mask, takes it. He exclaims how his fantasies have come true in badly spoken Japanese, and runs away. ®-Truth and Confederate Justice come out for a political debate. Jillian Hall, the moderator of the debate, announces that their opponent, Alex Wleft, cannot make it. Therefore, the debate is between ®-Truth and Mark Canterbury, who have the exact same ideals. They essentially have a circlejerk for god knows how long until they decide to march out of the arena. Afterwards, Tiger Mask IV comes out with his NWA Meroweight Championship. He is challenged by "The Blind Wonder" Stevie Ray for the title. Tiger Mask, believing it will be an easy win, agrees to the challenge. As the bell rings, Stevie Ray stumbles and falls in the ring, accidentally rolling Tiger Mask up for the three count. Stevie celebrates, holding up the wrong side of the belt. A search for the next members of the Mero family happens as Bill and Erik Watts fight Rocco the Rock and the Yeti. Surprisingly, the Watts family wins the match. Marc Mero comes out and demands that they change their name to Bill and Erik Mero. They are now his children, and he does not love them. After the crowning of the Mero children, we see Chainsaw Charlie at the local morgue. He finds the dead body of Jushin Liger, with a giant growth in his head. Charlie decides to take out his chainsaw and do a precise ut to cut out the growth. The Brain Tumor comes to life on his own and thanks Charlie for his efforts. Now that he is free, he may challenge Marc Mero for his respect. The penultimate match saw Boyce LeGrande take on Jerry Lynn in a Last Man Standing match. As the match began, the referee immediately started counting, as Lynn was still down from being attacked by Tommy Nightmare. He refused to get up, and the rookie LeGrande won the battle. Boyce would then have a dance party with the Boogie Woogie Man, while Jerry Lynn just stayed down on the floor. The main event of the show saw Mysterious Mark Mero take on the Brain Tumor for Mero's respect. Although the Tumor was so strong that he was able to kill Jushin Liger, he had no idea about the power of Mero. Mero hit him with punches so strong that they single-handedly cured cancer. Mero once again showed his strength and reinforced that nobody in WMMA deserves his respect. Results * Yokozuna def. Lex Loser via count out (7:24) * Tommy Nightmare def. Ian Rotten and New Jack the Ripper (17:35) * "The Blind Wonder" Stevie Ray def. Tiger Mask IV © for the NWA Meroweight Championship (18:48) * Them Watts Boys def. The Yeti and Rocco the Rock for Marc Mero's adoption papers (13:33) * Boyce LeGrande def. Jerry Lynn in a Last Man Standing match (0:10) * Mysterious Mark Mero © def. The Brain Tumor for Marc Mero's Respect (23:14) Category:Events